


Cross The Line

by KitsuShel



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, FAGE 13 | Fic Awesome Gift Exchange 13, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuShel/pseuds/KitsuShel
Summary: One moment in time can cause a pining heart to spiral downward, but land with unexpected results. A FAGE 13 (Fic Awesome Gift Exchange) gift for the group's amazing organizer, Deonne.Title/Music Inspiration: Cross The Line by John LegendStunning banner made by mariescullen
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deonne Deagan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deonne+Deagan).



FAGE… The 13th

Title: Cross The Line

Written for: Deonne Deagan

Written By: KitsuShel

Rating: M

_**O_o_O** _

I'd never given much thought to my future. Even as a kid, when adults would ask, I never knew what I wanted out of life. I coasted through high school and college, never committing to anything...or anyone. Now, as I watch my best friend, the only man I'd ever really loved, walk down the aisle with another woman, everything my heart desires suddenly flashes across my brain. I see children with copper hair and green eyes and a big house with a picket fence. These are things I'd never wanted—never gave a second thought to, but suddenly they mean everything to me in this moment. My breath catches in my throat, and I feel flushed. I need to get out of here before I make a scene by passing out. Just as I turn my head away, he catches my eye and sends me a goofy, brilliant smile—the kind I always tease him as a dork for. As I smile back, my eyes fill with tears.

As soon as he looks away, I'm silently stealing my way out of St. Agatha's Church, passing pumpkins and fall foliage that decorate the church for this autumn wedding. I'd have loved the idea and festive theme under different circumstances. Now it takes all of my willpower to not kick one of the round gourds straight to Hell.

Twenty minutes later, I arrive at the shitty pizza place I work part-time and toss my purse under the counter before finding a semi-clean apron.

"Hey, Bella," Sal, the owner, calls out to me. "You're late!"

I roll my eyes and turn to help the waitress who's overwhelmed by customers at the counter. "I told you like, three weeks ago, that I was going to a wedding and had to go home to change afterward." He grumbles something in the background, but I pay him no mind. He's a sweetheart deep down, but he puts on a tough-guy exterior. I've been working here since high school. I was clumsy and awkward at first, but I learned fast and eventually helped Sal bring his business into the 21st century by doing some tech work on the side. He's been like a second father to me, which I guess is part of the reason why I never left even though I make most of my money doing freelance tech work.

Two hours later, I've messed up three orders and pissed off two old ladies. This is not my norm—I'm usually the customers' favorite girl here. I just can't keep Edward off my mind and how my Technicolor world suddenly feels like a black and white movie. What the fuck have I been doing with my life? I have a family that I haven't spent much time with in years and an untouchable best friend I'm in love with.

Out of the blue, I just want to toss everything away and disappear—start a new life from scratch somewhere else. It's not like I have anything left to lose at this point. The thought is intriguing, and it sends my thoughts whirling with possibilities. Could I? Could I really just do a one-eighty degree turn with my life? The old lady in front of me scowls, and Sal walks up next to me to smooth things over.

I feel as if I'm in slow motion as I untie my apron and hand it to him. He gives me a confused look but takes it from my hand. I kiss him on the cheek and grab my purse before walking out. "I'm sorry, Sal. I'll call you later."

This feeling is so refreshing and exciting. I have no clue what to do next, so I head home to my tiny apartment. I'm not worried about the job; I make enough money outside of there to live comfortably since I live minimally. Sal will forgive me and find someone else in a heartbeat since there are always teenagers looking for a job. My closet could fit into a suitcase or two, and that's it. The only things I treasure are the shelves of books that line one of my narrow walls. I'm not attached to the apartment in any way, nothing sentimental lying around, and my lease would be easy to break. There aren't even any pictures on the walls.

I'm contemplating packing everything and loading it into my truck. Where would I go though? Somewhere new? Somewhere familiar? Sighing, I flop back on the couch and take a deep breath. I feel like I should take some time to think things through before I make any other life-altering decisions. I pick up my phone and dial my mom's number. Perhaps I could go spend a few days with her and my dad to get some perspective. Twenty minutes later and saying "Everything's fine" about a dozen times, I'm packing a bag to spend the rest of the week in Forks. It's about an hour or so drive from here, so it'll give me some more time to think things through. Maybe going back to my roots will help me figure out which road to take.

As I climb into my well-loved Chevy that my dad gave me as a sixteenth birthday present, my phone chimes with Ed's ringtone. My heart squeezes, and I swallow the lump in my throat. I toss the phone onto the passenger seat, letting it go to voicemail. I'll call him back later, hopefully once I've gotten my shit together. I'm scared that if I talk to him right now, I'll start rambling and let loose this torrent of craziness in my brain that I don't even understand yet. I can't do that to him, not on a day he's supposed to be celebrating.

The miles pass by in a blur of green, and I can't help but recall a bunch of memories that were the best times of my life. The part that hurts is that almost every single one includes Edward Cullen. I've known him since we were elementary school kids. His parents and sister were my second family, and I would spend almost every weekend playing with him and Alice, who was a few years younger than we. Hell, I remember the day she was born.

A few hours later, as I drive past the elementary school's playground, I can't help but wonder if this was such a good idea. How will I be able to gain perspective when I'll be surrounded by nothing but memories? Or maybe it's just what I need, to immerse myself in them, hoping the angst will purge my heart like ripping off a Band-Aid. I'll wallow a little bit, and then I'll come to my senses. I'll know for sure in my heart that I love Ed but just as a friend and nothing more.

The thought alone makes me snort. Sure, when pigs fly.

_**O_o_O** _

_**Only just a friend,** _

_**the love story begins** _

_**Now here's a happy ending to believe in** _

_**O_o_O** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_{Past}_**

  
Edward became my best friend when we were ten years old. We met at a two-week summer camp in Seattle for academically gifted children and somehow bonded over applesauce. After finding out that we only lived an hour away from each other, we conned our mothers into weekly play dates, and thankfully, they became best friends themselves. My dad was the police chief of our small town of Forks, and Edward’s father, Carlisle, was a surgeon in Port Angeles.

Our moms were stay-at-home parents, so our visits that summer soon became daily once Renee and Esme grew close to each other. When the school year started, I was only able to see Edward on the weekends, but our moms allowed us a 30-minute phone call every night. It was usually during these calls, while I was hidden in our den, that I’d hear Mom and Dad fighting. Sometimes, Edward could hear it through the phone, and on those nights, he did his best to distract me.

Around mid-October, Edward had called as soon as he got home one day to share the news that Esme was pregnant, and he was getting a little brother or sister soon. When I told my mom, she grinned and asked for the phone to talk to “Essy” herself. Later that night, the fighting was worse than ever. I closed my eyes and pushed my pillow up against my ears so I could fall asleep. 

The next morning, after my dad had left for work, Mom and I packed up a lot of our things and went to stay with the Cullens under the guise of helping out her friend. I think even back then, I knew my mom wasn’t telling the whole truth. She’d just used the pregnancy as a means to finally escape a bad marriage. After a few weeks of staying with our friends, we moved into a two-bedroom apartment in Port Angeles, and I was transferred to Edward's school.

Baby Alice was born seven months later and quickly became her brother’s pride and joy. Our afternoons of playing tag and geeking out quickly turned to babysitting and diaper changing. Not that I minded; I enjoyed hanging out with Edward, no matter what. 

Months turned into a year. At first, I stayed at my dad’s every weekend, but after a while, it became every other weekend, and by the time I started high school, I was lucky if I saw him once a month. It wasn’t as if he’d suddenly decided I wasn’t worth it. It was more like we just grew apart and had too much going on. He still called me weekly to see how everything was and make sure I was doing well. Every now and then, he’d ask about my mom, and then the conversation would get awkward. That was a situation I definitely didn’t want to be in the middle of. Soon, those questions stopped altogether.

Edward and I had all of the same classes throughout high school since we were practically geniuses. We were the school geeks, but at least we had each other. It was senior year when I actually started feeling more than friendship toward him. He’d shot up over the summer and started garnering interest from girls who’d previously turned their noses up at him. I’d like to say that he saw right through their flirtatiousness, but that was far from the truth. They came on to him, and like any normal teenage boy, he ate it up. I bitched about it constantly for a month before he blew up at me, telling me to shut up with my jealousy. 

That comment hurt me more than if he’d have actually smacked me across the face. I turned and ran out of his house, ignoring his pleas to stop so he could apologize. The whole way home, all I could wonder about was if he was right or not. Was I jealous?

Somewhere between Main and Oak Streets, I decided it was about twenty-five percent jealousy and seventy-five percent protectiveness of my best friend. I loved him; I didn’t want to see him used or hurt. As I clambered up the front stairs to our apartment, I heard a banging from inside. I rushed in and was treated to the sight of my father, buck naked and bending my mother over the sofa.

“Bellaaa!” my mother half-squealed. “Baby, I thought you were going to be at the Cullens’ until tonight!”

I immediately covered my eyes and walked right back out the door. Not knowing where else to go, I got my bike out from our little garage and pedaled downtown to Comics & More, a small shop on the main strip. 

“Hells Bells!” a voice called as I entered the store with the tinkly bell chiming over my head.

Emmett McCarty was the assistant manager there while he attended classes at UW. We’d hung out a couple of times at school before he graduated last year.

“Hey, Em!” I replied, dropping my backpack with a thud next to one of the gaming tables.

“Where’s your shadow?” he asked curiously.

I guess I couldn’t blame him, Edward and I always seemed to be attached at the hip. 

I shrugged nonchalantly. “I have no idea. I do things alone occasionally, I’ll have you know.”

Emmett nodded slowly, his pursed lips letting me know that he didn’t buy my story for a minute. His face brightened, and he stepped out from behind the counter to show me something. 

“Hey, look at this! We just got a shipment from this company named WizKids. It’s a superhero tabletop game.”

“Like miniature wargaming?” I asked, scrunching my face in disgust. Painting and battling little miniature warriors was a hot commodity there but one I was personally never fond of.

“Not really. It’s a dial-based game, and the pieces are already painted. I was just reading the rules, and it sounds fun as hell.”

So, I spent the next three hours learning how to play a game called “HeroClix” with Emmett. Turns out, it was totally fun.

I was able to make it almost a week without talking to Edward, or my mom for that matter, but everything came to a head Friday afternoon. I listened carefully outside the front door before opening it slowly and quietly stepping inside.

“You know, you don’t have to sneak around your own home.” Renee whisper-shouted from the hall to my right, scaring the daylights out of me.

“Thanks for giving me a heart attack, Mom!” 

She grinned and shook her head before holding out her hand to me. 

“Come on, sweetie. We need to have a talk.”

Apprehensively, I let her lead us to the living room. I sat down next to her on the couch as she took both of my hands in her own. The last time we’d had such a serious conversation, it was to tell me we were moving away from my dad.

“What’s wrong, Mom?” 

She smiled at me sweetly. “Nothing’s wrong, baby. I just want to talk to you about a few things.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. “Okay, shoot.”

“First off, we need to discuss what you walked in on a few days ago. I’m sure it must have been confusing and shocking for you.”

I grimaced and felt my stomach go sour. “More like traumatizing and gross, Mom. I didn’t even know you and Dad were still talking.” 

Mom smiled softly and blushed. “Your dad was my first boyfriend, and we had you pretty young. I guess it was natural to grow apart like we did, but I did miss him. We ran into each other a few weeks ago while he was in town working with the Port Angeles PD on a case. We had coffee together and exchanged numbers. We started texting and calling each other, and, well, one thing led to another.”

I felt my eyes widen as I gave her an incredulous look. 

She smiled sheepishly. “I hope this doesn’t make you upset, Bella.”

Cringing, I waved my hand in the air. “Nope, I’m good. I’ve bleached that from my memory, hopefully never to relive it again.”

Renee laughed. “I’m glad, although I didn’t want you to find out about us that way. I’m still embarrassed and very sorry that you walked in on that. I really wasn’t expecting you home.” She paused and cast a critical look on me. “On that note, why were you home so early? And why hasn’t Edward been around? Are you two fighting?”

The weight of everything crashed down around me, and I found myself spilling the whole story to my mother, who listened with rapt attention.

“Oh my,” she murmured when I was finished. “I can see how that hurt you. But what you’ve got to realize, Izzy, is that Edward cares about you and your opinion very much. He’s spent a long time being ignored by girls, and I’m sure all of this newfound attention has just gone to his head. I’m sure it’ll blow over soon enough.”

“But what if it doesn’t?” I lamented. “What if this is how it stays? Him falling for girls who don’t really care about him?”

“If it does, will you not want to be friends with him anymore?” 

A dull ache worked its way into my chest. I shook my head. “No, of course I’d still be his friend.”

“Then you need to be there for him. I’m not saying to hide your feelings, just word them in a way that won’t hurt his. I know you love him like a brother and want to protect him, but sweetie, everyone needs to make their own mistakes in life. That’s how we learn.”

I sat and digested her comments, really trying to let her words sink in. Edward was my very best friend, and I needed to be there for him but in a way that wouldn’t compromise my own feelings. I knew it’d be difficult, but our friendship was worth it.

An hour later, I stood outside the Cullens’ front door, waiting for someone to answer. 

“Bella!”

A little pair of arms wrapped around my waist as Alice hugged me tightly. 

“Hey, Squirt!” I replied cheerfully, running my hand down her long, soft, dark brown hair. 

At seven years old, Allie was like the little sister I never had. She hung onto every word I said. She’d tease her brother relentlessly about how she liked me more than him. Even though deep down, he knew she was kidding, I think it still hurt him a bit. 

“Eddie’s in the music room, moping on the piano.”

Smiling, I squeezed her shoulder and thanked her before walking down the familiar hallway. Slow and melancholy notes filled the air as I reached for the handle. He looked up when he heard the door open. 

“Bella!” he called as he jumped up from the bench to rush over and pick me up in a hug. “I’m so sorry for being a jerk. I didn’t mean to be.”

I closed my eyes and let my head rest on his shoulder for a minute, trying to figure out what the new feelings rushing around in my chest were. I pushed them down and patted his back.

“It’s all good, Ed. I’m sorry for harping. I’ll try and chill with that, okay?”

He nodded and smiled. “God, Bella. Let’s not do that again. I have so much to catch you up on.”

I finally figured out what those feelings were when Edward took Jessica Stanley to prom. Love sucked.

**_You’re always there for me,_ **

**_Now you're with me in my dreams_ **

**_It's got me wondering if you ever dream of me_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**_{Present}_ **

My mom is waiting with the front door open before I’ve even parked my truck. I can’t help but laugh when I see her bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet impatiently. I grab my backpack and laptop bag from the passenger seat before slamming the door behind me and heading up the walkway. I’m not even at the porch when I’m engulfed in my mother’s arms. I let her scent wash over me, and I feel like a little girl again. I’m home, and it feels right. She pulls back and meets my gaze, her hazel eyes concerned and watery but so full of love that it makes my heart ache. 

“I’m not going to jump on your case, but know that I’m here for you whenever you want to talk.” She smiles at me, giving me that look that always made me feel comforted and accepted. 

I nod. “I know, Mom. It’s nothing earth-shattering. I guess I’m growing up and trying to find my place.” 

Mom gives me a confused look. “Your place, baby? I don’t quite understand.”

I shake my head and give her a genuine smile. “Neither do I; that’s the problem.” 

She must accept my decision for now because she takes my free hand and leads me into the house. “Your father is going to be so surprised when he finds out you’re home for a visit.”

This surprises me. “I would’ve thought you’d have called him as soon as I hung up with you.” 

“I honestly didn’t know what to tell him without worrying him. I figured I’d leave that up to you.” 

“Geez, thanks, Mom.”

She looks over at the clock on the wall. “He’s not due home for a few more hours. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled with a surprise visit.”

“You’re not fooling me, Mother. You just want me to show up at the police station and see Jake.”

Jacob Black had been my on-and-off boyfriend since high school. I swear my mother has had our wedding planned for years, but as nice of a guy as Jake is, I just can’t see myself with him in the long run. He’s comfortable and safe—like a warm, comfy sweater. He doesn’t make my heart race, not like Edward. I swallow the sudden lump in my throat and close my eyes. 

“Bells?” I hear my mother’s soft voice before she strokes my cheek with her fingertips. “What has you so wound up, baby?” 

I look at her and give her a convincing smile. “I’m okay, Mom. I don’t think I’m ready to bare my soul just yet. Give me some time.” 

She nods before offering to help me carry in my stuff from the truck so it doesn’t get wet in Forks’ constant cloud-cover and threat of rain. Thankful for the change in subject, I take her up on her offer since I don’t have much to bring in. Afterward, I end up agreeing with her idea of surprising my dad at work. No time like the present to get that drama out of the way.

_**O_o_O** _

Forks is pretty small, so it only takes me roughly ten minutes to drive over to the police station. As I walk in the door, I’m hit with a sense of nostalgia. My dad used to bring me here often, letting me hang out and generally get on his officers’ nerves with my incessant questions. I can’t hold back the smile on my face as I walk over to Shelly Cope’s desk and prop my hip against it. 

“Oh, Bella dear!” she exclaims with a grin, standing up to hug me tightly. “What a surprise! Did Charlie know you were coming?”

“Nope, I swung by to surprise the old guy. Is he in his office?” 

She nods and waves me through, so I take my cue and head to the back of the building. I don’t see Jake amongst the guys scattered around the room, so I assume he’s out on patrol or something. I knock swiftly on my dad’s office before poking my head in. He’s looking down at his desk, reading some papers. 

“What is it?” he asks in a gruff voice.

“Hey, Dad.”

He shoots his head up, and he looks at me in shock before jumping up and rushing around the desk. “Bells! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” His hand grasp my shoulders, and looks me over as if inspecting me for any harm. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just decided to come visit you and Mom for a few days. She decided to let me be the one to surprise you.” 

His big, warm arms surround me, and I can’t help but sink into his embrace. There’s always been something about my dad’s hugs that make me feel safe and comforted. 

“I’m sure there’s more to the story, but I’ll let you slide for now. I’m just happy to see you.” 

He lets me go with a smile and heads back over to his desk. “Let me finish up with this paperwork, and I’ll see if I can head out early.” 

“Don’t go out of your way, Dad. I’ll be here for a while.”

He cocks a bushy eyebrow. “How long is a while? Are you in any trouble?”

I laugh softly. Some things never change. “Nah, no trouble. I’m just having a mid-life crisis, I guess.” 

“You’re twenty-four, Isabella. You’re a little too young for that.”

Shrugging, I look around his office to take in the little changes since I’d been here last. I point to a small tree in the corner.

“Nice ficus, Dad.”

He grins. “Your mom got that for me six months ago when she was debating on starting a greenhouse or not. Thankfully, she moved onto something else pretty fast.”

He leaned back in his chair and eyed me curiously. “I’m serious, Bells. If there’s anything I can do to help you, please let me know.”

I’m warmed and know just how lucky I am to be blessed with such caring people in my life. It has a way of putting things into a different perspective for me. 

“It’s just boy stuff, Dad. I need to figure it out on my own.” 

“Oh, in that case,” he clears his throat before continuing, “Jake should be over at Mrs. Hooper’s store helping her out with a few things, if you’d like to catch him.”

I feel myself blush. “Daaaad.” I feel like a child as my voice turns into a whine. “It has nothing to do with Jake.”

Charlie grins. “Oh, I’m sure. Just figured if it was something that Edward couldn’t help you with, maybe Jake could lend an ear.” 

Right, because a guy I used to regularly date wants to hear all about my sad-ass feelings for another guy. 

“Thanks, Dad, maybe I’ll do that.” 

He stands from his chair and comes to give me another hug before I quietly leave the police station. I look up Main St and decide to take a walk to see if anything has changed. As I pass a few familiar places and faces, I’m hit with memories and wonder what Edward is doing right now. Would he still be at the reception, dancing with the beautiful bride? Having some of the wedding cake that cost more than my rent? Or maybe heading to the hotel room he had booked at the fanciest hotel in Port Angeles. 

At the end of the next block, a small parking lot looks to have been converted into a new dog park, so I decide to sit on one of the benches and collect my thoughts. A vision of my best friend standing next to the beautiful blonde earlier this morning swims across my mind, and my heart feels like it wants to rip itself open and bleed onto the ground. I have no fucking idea how I’m supposed to get these feelings wrapped up. They were easier to deal with before I saw him walking down that aisle, and I wish I’d have never agreed to go to that wedding in the first place. Because something shifted in my heart, and I don’t know how to move it back. 

**_I don't wanna risk losing everything._ **

**_But I'll take the chance and tell you what I'm thinking._ **

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

I sit on that little bench for about twenty minutes before my phone vibrates against my hip for the second time in a row. Sighing, I pull it out of my pocket and accept the call, figuring that I’ve avoided Edward long enough.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Bella, where did you disappear to? The reception had this great band playing, and I know how much you like the open bar.” Edward’s amused voice washes over me, and my heart literally aches. I can hear the party still going on in the background even though it’s been almost eight hours since I left the church.

“I had work. I told you that, like, ten times you doofus.”

“Yeah, about that.” His voice is muffled momentarily, and I assume he’s stepping out of the room when it suddenly gets much quieter on his end of the line. “When you wouldn’t answer my calls, I called Sal’s, and he said you walked out an hour into your shift. What’s going on, Bella? I was worried.”

Tears prick the corner of my eyes, and I internally curse this man for being so sweet. “I’m sorry, it’s nothing. I’m okay. Shouldn’t you be glued to Kate’s side anyway?”

He scoffs and laughs the comment off. “She’s happy being Bridezilla and hollering at the photographer for not getting the perfect shot of her throwing the bouquet.” 

I can picture Kate doing that easily; she’s always been high maintenance.

“Look, why don’t you go back to the reception, and I’ll give you a call tomorrow, okay?”

He sighs deeply on the other end of the call. “Isabella, seriously. I’m your best friend. We may have our fights here and there, but we’re always honest with each other. What’s wrong, babe?”

I try to swallow the lump in my throat and will back the tears threatening to escape. “I’m fine, honestly. Just having a bit of an existential crisis; nothing I can’t handle.”

“I’m sure you can, but why go through it alone when you have me to lean on? Just tell me where you are, and I’ll come straight to you.”

This stupid, caring man will be the death of me. 

“I’m visiting my parents for a couple of days, E. We can get together when I get back. Seriously, I’m going to hang up on you now. Go back to the party and have fun. Love ya.” 

I quickly end the call and flip the switch to mute any future calls. 

“You know, pushing him away is only going to make whatever is going on worse.”

I recognize Jake’s voice as he sits next to me on the bench. “Yeah, well, I’m in avoidance mode right now.” 

“How long do you think you’ll be able to hold onto that?” 

Shrugging, I glance over at him. His face is leaner than the last time I’d seen him, his tan skin almost glowing in the last rays of sunset. There was a time when I thought I knew what love was—that my first boyfriend would be my forever, but I was wrong, and that love turned into something warm and brotherly without me even realizing it. 

“I don’t know, Jake, but I can’t risk losing him.”

“You’re still the same stubborn girl, aren’t you? If you don’t say something, you’re going to screw everything up and one of you will end up resenting the other. Just suck it up, and tell him you want to bone him.”

Rolling my eyes, I shove his chest of solid muscle as he laughs. “Ugh, you’re no help. I don’t want to bone him.”

He raises an eyebrow, and I feel my face flush. Okay, fine, that was a lie. But the thought of rejection sends me into a tailspin. I just can’t risk it. 

“Whatever, Jake.”

“Whatever, Jake,” he replies in a mocking tone. “Stop being a dramatic little shit. I’ve told you for years that he feels the same way.” 

“I appreciate the pep talk, buddy, but I just can’t risk it.”

“So you’ll potentially miss out on the love of a lifetime because you’re a chickenshit?” 

Tears sting my eyes. I know he’s trying to help, but it hurts. I bite my lip and sniff. 

“I guess I am.” 

Jake sighs and puts his arm around my shoulders. “You’re so fucking hard-headed. What am I going to do with you?” 

“Walk me back to my truck so I can go home to eat?” 

He laughs and stands up, offering me his hand. “Sounds like a better idea than sitting here to wallow. You can sleep on it, and then I’m taking you to breakfast in the morning to wear you down.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

We joke around a bit more before I’m piling into my truck and heading back to my parents. The rest of the night is pretty quiet, and it shocks me that my parents don’t pry too much. 

_**O_o_O** _

When I get up the next morning, it’s not Jake waiting for me on my parents’ couch but Edward Cullen. He’d changed into jeans and a sweater, but he still looks as handsome as he did in the tuxedo. His head is leaned back with his eyes closed. There are dark circles under them, as if he hadn’t slept. Considering he was in Forks at nine in the morning, there’s a good chance he probably hadn’t. 

His eyes shoot open as I begin to step closer. I open my mouth to say something—anything—but my brain freezes. I can’t pull my gaze away from those intense green eyes as the silence becomes awkward. Clearing my throat, I sit down next to him on the couch.

“Hey.”

If looks could speak, I’m sure I’d have heard the most sarcastic retort that he could come up with at the time, but he just continues to look at me, not saying a word. I bite my lip and glance down at my hands.

“So,” I begin, cringing at the waver in my voice, “what brings you all the way out here?”

Edward sighs, and I feel him shift next to me. 

“Hey,” he murmurs, “look at me, please.” 

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I do as asked. There’s some emotion swimming in his eyes that I just can’t grasp, but it’s definitely intense.

“I know you keep saying that everything is fine, but it isn’t. I can tell you’re worked up about something. I don’t want to be that asshole who pushes your limits, but I’m worried. I feel kinda helpless, and it’s driving me crazy.”

My heart starts pounding, and it feels like there’s a conga line dancing in my stomach. Guilt seeps into my veins, and I know I need to fess up. It’s not fair to keep it from him anymore. He’s my best friend, and he’ll love me no matter what, even if it’s not the same way I feel. Maybe everything will be fine, just a little awkward for a while, but eventually it’ll peter out.

I nod in assent. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I’ve been acting weird because-”

**_*knock knock*_ **

The loud rapping against my front door startles both of us. “Hold that thought.”

I open the door to reveal Jake’s smiling face. 

**_Kiss, kiss, kiss me on my lips_ **

**_We've been dancing 'round the moment_ **

**_Now we're doing it._ **

**_Breathe, breathe, a sigh of sweet relief_ **

**_We've been holding it so long, the wait was killing me._ **

**_Oh and we, are what we, have been waiting for._ **

**_So baby, open your mind, while I close the door_ **


	5. Chapter 5

“Morning, B,” Jake calls out as he walks right past me into the house. “Any coffee—”

His sentence cuts off as I’m turning around after closing the door. He and Edward are standing, just staring at each other. Jake turns to me and smirks. “I wasn’t expecting that quick of a turnaround.”

Edward looks between us with a confused expression on his face, causing Jake to laugh and reach out for a handshake. 

“Good to see you, Cullen.” 

Edward nods briefly. “Black, same to you I guess.” 

The iciness in his voice surprises me, but it just makes Jake grin harder. “I take it that I’m getting a raincheck on breakfast, Bells?” 

Edward’s lips flatten together, and he looks away pointedly, obviously uncomfortable for whatever reason. Hope that he might be a little jealous flares in my chest, so I try my best to shove it down. Why on Earth would he be jealous of Jake? 

“That’s probably a good idea,” I respond. “We’ll have other chances to hang out.” 

Jake turns back to Edward. “How was your boss’s wedding yesterday? Heard you made a handsome maid of honor.”

Ed’s eyes widen, and he looks at me in horror. “Bella! What?”

I’m just as confused as he is, so I shrug my shoulders. “I didn’t say a word!”

Jake just laughs as he turns to head back out with a wave. “A good detective never reveals their sources.” 

Once we’re alone once more, Edward clears his throat. “Sorry to ruin your breakfast date.” 

I wave him off before sitting back down on the couch. “Jake will get over it. We were just going to catch up a little.”

Edward sits back next to me and reaches for my hand. “Come on, let’s get back to this conversation.” 

My nerves come back full force, and my mouth goes dry. Where the hell did my courage go in five minutes? 

I run my free hand through my hair in a nervous gesture. “Okay.” Deep sigh. “Well, um, maybe we should talk about this later, actually.”

He narrows his eyes at me. 

“Why are you running, Bella?”

“I’m not running.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Does this have anything to do with that Tanya incident from a while back?”

I can feel my face burn. I’ve never considered myself a manipulative or deceitful person, but I did have one moment during our senior year of college. I was jealous of his and Tanya’s relationship and decided to try having him any way that I could, even if that included a threesome. I’d mistakenly hoped that if Edward walked in on me messing around with his girlfriend, it would turn into something that pornos were made of, and he’d realize he couldn’t live without me. It didn’t quite go down that way. Literally. 

Tanya and I got a little  _ too _ caught up in the moment, and Edward walked in right as Tanya was crying out my name and riding out an orgasm on my tongue. Before I’d even had the chance to seductively ask him if he wanted to join us, the look on his face stopped me cold. He looked as if he were torn between murdering me or throwing up. He tore his eyes from mine and turned abruptly around, slamming the door behind him. I felt utterly humiliated and embarrassed. I tried calling him and leaving messages; he completely ignored me—for an entire month. Then out of the blue, he showed up at our normal spot for lunch, talking about classes as if nothing had ever happened. 

The incident with Tanya was never discussed, and I was introduced to just one of his girlfriends in the past four years since that happened. He and Tanya broke up immediately, which I only knew of because the woman took to practically stalking me for the next three months. Apparently, my tongue had been life-altering. 

“What?” I ask, shocked that he brought it up. “Why would this have anything to do with Tanya?”

“I mean, if you prefer women-”

“Hold on, right there.” I cut him off. “While girls can be fun, they're not my main preference. But that’s neither here nor there. Why would my acting weird this weekend have anything to do with something that happened years ago?”

“I honestly don’t know. It’s the only thing I could think of that’s driven us apart before. I told you, I’ve been worried and maybe panicking a little.” 

I can’t help but smile fondly. “Edward, you dumbass. This shit right now is all on me, trust me.” 

His eyes blaze with some unnamed emotion. “Then why are you trying to run as far away from me as you can?”

His voice cracks slightly, and my heart speeds up. The absolutely last thing I’d ever wanted to do was to hurt this man. I reach out and lay my hand on his arm. 

“I don’t know what’s going on in my head sometimes. I mean, I know what I want, but I can’t have it, so I need to figure things out. I need to find out who I am without you in the picture.”

“Why? I don’t understand what’s happening here, Bella. You’re part of me, I don’t know why you’re trying to push me away. Why do I need to be out of your picture?”

I smile sadly. “That’s it right there. You’re part of who I am, too. What happens when you find your one, get married, and start a family? I mean, we’ll still be friends, but it won’t be the same. Watching you up on the altar, standing with Kate, just about broke my heart. It scared the shit out of me, so I ran.”

He straightens his shoulders and gives me a determined look. “Number one, that’s all bullshit. Number two, what if I’d already found her?”

My heart begins to race into overdrive. Already found her? What does that mean?

“Bella, dear,” my mom’s voice calls out from the kitchen, “who was at the door?” 

She walks in and smiles at us sitting together. 

“Oh, it was just Jake. I’m going to meet up with him later.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Would you like another cup of coffee, Edward?”

He smiles and shakes his head. “No thanks, Renee. I actually was just about to ask Bella to take a walk with me.” He looks at me expectantly, and it’s probably one of the last things I want to do, but I can never say no to him. 

“Sure, let me grab my shoes.” 

**_Don't let this moment just slip away._ **

**_Cause we'll never know, unless we try someday_ **

**_If you're ready, I'm so ready_ **


	6. Chapter 6

We shrug our jackets on and head out into the crisp fall air. Autumn has begun turning the leaves such gorgeous hues of color. It’s my favorite time of year, to be honest. 

The silence between us begins to feel heavy and awkward as we walk slowly down the path next to my house that leads to a little clearing in the woods. We used to hang out there a lot when we were younger, and Edward would visit Forks. After ten minutes of walking, we make our way into the little clearing, and I walk over to sit under our oak tree. I say “ours” because we carved our initials into it when we were twelve: IS + EC = BFF

He sits next to me and sighs. “Let’s hope we can get through this without being interrupted this time.”

I can’t help but laugh even though I’m nervous. “I’m sure someone will find a way. It’s almost as if it’s fate.”

He shakes his head sharply. “I don’t believe that for a minute.”

“Okay, fine. Let’s do this like a Band-Aid then, I guess. What did you mean by already finding your ‘one’?” 

He looks at me with a soft smile. “Band-Aid, right?”

I nod, and he takes a deep breath before continuing.

“I love you. You’ve been my best friend, and you mean everything to me. I can’t help but want more out of our relationship.”

My heart starts pounding, and I can’t believe my ears. I’m too surprised to speak, so he continues. 

“When I saw you sitting in that church, I couldn’t help imagining you standing next to me, instead of Kate, in that wedding dress. I’ve loved you for years, and I never thought I’d have the balls to tell you, but here I am.”

He splays his hands open in front of him. “So, I don’t know what has you so worked up, but I want you to know that I’ll be here for you, no matter what.” 

Tears slip down my cheeks, and my nose burns, but I can’t stop my grin. “God, what is wrong with us? I’ve been in love with you forever, but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by making it awkward.”

He slowly brings his hands to my face and cradles it in his palms, gently brushing my tears with his thumbs. “Can I kiss you, Bella? Please say I can.”

“Yes,” I whisper before closing my eyes and feeling his soft lips press against mine. They tentatively move against my own for a few moments before he lets out a soft sigh. Taking advantage of his open mouth, I slide my tongue across his bottom lip. Something snaps, and he suddenly pulls me onto his lap and kisses me passionately with his hands still cupping my cheeks. 

When he pulls back to look into my eyes, the joy I see mirrored takes my breath away. 

“Can you do me a favor, though?” he asks with humor in his voice.

I cock my head to the side questioningly. “What?”

“Can you not try to steal my girlfriend away from me this time?” 

My face burns and I bury it in his shoulder that I can feel shaking with laughter. 

“Shut up, you asshole. I was stupid and trying to seduce _you,_ not her. I never told you how sorry I was for that.” 

He makes a humming noise. “I was so pissed that day, and it had nothing to do with my girlfriend cheating on me. I was pissed at her for being the one with _you_. It was that day I knew I was absolutely screwed when it came to you.” 

“Wait, you were jealous because of me, not her? I was so dumb, I didn’t even think about how it could’ve possibly hurt you. I just wanted you any way I could have you, even if it included being a third wheel.”

He moves his hands down my sides until they’re resting on my hips. “Yeah, that was a shitty thing to do, and it did hurt because it was you. But we’re here now, and I don’t want to live in the past. I wanna start fresh and cross the line we’re standing on. I still want to be your best friend, though, just with more added on.”

I lean forward and kiss him tenderly. “I’m all on board with that plan. I love you so much.”

“God, me too, Bella. I feel like I’m going to wake up, and this will be a dream.”

I maneuver my way to standing when my stomach growls, reminding me that I haven’t eaten today. “Come on, let’s step out into the real world and see who can figure it out first. My money’s on Jake’s perceptive ass.” 

Edward laughs. “I’ll take that bet. I think it’ll be Charlie. He didn’t seem surprised in the least that I was standing on his doorstep at 6:30 a.m.”

He wraps one of his arms around my shoulders as we walk back toward home. I lean my head against him and sigh. I’m happy and excited for our relationship to change but also annoyed as shit at myself for holding back for so long. 

Our future is bright and it makes me eager to cross that line from friends to dating. It’s a weird feeling when you’re finally handed everything that you’ve ever wanted. I can’t wait to see what kind of life we’ll make together.

**_Girl, you've been my best friend,_ **

**_Can we put this to bed then?_ **

**_Tonight's the night_ **

**_To cross the line_ **

**_Baby won't you be mine?_ **

**_Not just my homegirl_ **

**_Time that I take you home girl_ **

**_Tonight's the night_ **

**_To cross the line_ **

**_Let me love you tonight._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore having been able to participate in these FAGEs for the past few years! I'm already looking forward to next year's!
> 
> I also wanted to drop a line and reiterate my undying love and devotion to Chaya Sara, the bestest beta to an undeserving writer! <3
> 
> I'm on Twitter (@KitsuShel) pretty frequently, so feel free to say 'Hi!' sometime! BNHA/My Hero Academia is my newest fandom obsession, but I'm still staying with Twilight, too! In fact, I have some ideas for more E & B up my sleeve!


End file.
